


Kurterella

by Star55



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cinderella AU, F/F, Happy Ending, Slight Violence, cisgirl!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt only wanted to live a quiet, peaceful life, but her raging step-family were content to make her life miserable. One day, Kurt meets someone in the forest who would change her life forever. A Cinderella/Ever After AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurterella

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Klaine Reverse Bang.](http://kblreversebang.tumblr.com) My artist is the wonderful [serelinda](http://%20serelinda.tumblr.com) and I had the honour of being able to write fic for this fantastic piece of artwork. As always, thanks to [slayerkitty](http://slayerkitty.tumblr.com) for the beta read and being my everything. ♥

Once upon a time, there was a lonely girl by the name of Kurterella (though she preferred to be called Kurt) who lived in the cold, damp basement of her evil step-mother’s home. Kurt also lived with her wicked step-sisters and was forced to clean up after them, cook for them and everything in between.

When Kurt was a little girl, she had both a loving mother and father. Then, when she was barely a year old, her mother fell ill. No doctor in the town could fix her, and so Kurt’s mother, Elizabeth, passed away, leaving Kurt and her father all alone.

Burt Hummel was a well off man. He was a craftsman of sorts, and he often had the Queen requesting for him to do work at her palace. He would fix all of the royal travelling carriages and help maintain the horses that pulled them.

It was on one of his many trips to the castle that Burt met Susan Sylvester (or as she preferred to be called, Coach Sylvester), who had fallen down and had twisted her ankle. Burt, being the kind and generous man that he is, offered to take her back to his home and help mend her ankle.

Somehow, the pair managed to fall in love and were wed not even six weeks later. 

Kurt was astounded at how fast it had all happened and was even more surprised when Coach Sylvester and her two daughters, Quinn and Santana, moved in with them too.

Kurt was all but forced to give up her bedroom for her new step-sisters and decided to live in the basement of the house instead. Her father helped her decorate one weekend to make it more homely and comfortable for her. 

It became Kurt’s haven. When her father and step-mother weren’t looking, Quinn and Santana liked to tease her and pull pranks on her. More than once Kurt had woken up with shaving cream all over her face and no solid clue on how it had got there. By the snickers coming from Quinn and Santana at the breakfast table, Kurt knew it was them but they’d never admit to it, so Kurt never told. Even if Kurt _had_ told, there was no way that Coach Sylvester would have believed Kurt over her two precious daughters. 

One afternoon, Burt had been on his way to the royal castle to fix another one of their carriages. He had just mounted their family horse to start his journey and had barely moved out of their yard when he fell off. Kurt had watched, horrified as he father had fallen to the ground. She ran to him, screaming his name. When she had reached him, Burt looked like he was in a lot of pain. Kurt had sat by his side as his face scrunched in agony and he whispered that he loved her.

Kurt would never forget the moment that her father died in her arms.

Even though she was stricken with grief, Kurt continued her day to day life. She didn’t want to, of course. Her father meant the world to her but he was no longer here and she was under Coach Sylvester’s care now.

Coach Sylvester wasn’t the nicest step-mother Kurt could have ever hoped for. She was mean, abrupt, and terse. She never had a kind word to say, even on her best of days.

Quinn and Santana could still do no wrong in her eyes and Kurt was blamed for any slight mishap that happened in the house, whether she was there or not.

If they ran out of milk, it was because Kurt hadn’t milked the cow enough or if they ran out of eggs, it was because Kurt hadn’t checked the pens again after her morning collection. It was silly things, most of the time, but they were the things that got to Kurt.

During the day, once all of her chores had been done, Kurt had taken to spending more time in the forest with the animals. They were much better company than her step-family. 

Kurt would often sing songs and hear the birds responding in tune. It made her smile. It was the only thing that made her smile these days. She would spend as much time as possible in the forest before she would have to leave to get home to make dinner. Coach Sylvester didn’t like to be kept waiting for her meals or her bath, which she always made Kurt run.

As the years went on, Kurt missed her father more and more. She could never tell Coach Sylvester her feelings at all. Once, Kurt had tried, but Coach Sylvester had stood up and turned her back to Kurt, telling Kurt that it was much too painful for her to hear memories of Burt. Kurt hadn’t brought it up since.

After her father had died, Coach Sylvester had insisted on moving to another house, claiming that the memories of Burt were too much for her to deal with. They had moved to a nice, three bedroom home that was a little closer to the royal castle. 

Coach Sylvester had taken the master bedroom while Quinn and Santana had claimed the other two bedrooms each. Kurt had, yet again, moved into the basement of the house. This time, there weren’t the lovely decorations that she and her father had put together. There wasn’t the warmth brought to it by two people who had created a homely and loving atmosphere like there had been in their old house. 

Kurt didn’t have many things to remember her parents by, only a few small trinkets. A gorgeous ball gown of her mother’s, her father’s favourite old tools and a few other bits and pieces were all that Kurt had left of them. She kept them in a trunk at the foot of her bed, locked down tight and only she knew where the key was. She had found out early on that Santana and Quinn would try to take anything that belonged to her and claim it as their own. 

Kurt didn’t want to share these possessions with her step-siblings, knowing that she would either never get them back or, if she did get them back, that they would be broken and unusable. She never wanted that to happen to her parents’ things so she never shared the information that she had possessions of theirs. 

Kurt had the hope that one day, she would be able to leave Coach Sylvester’s home and start her own life, have her own family, but she knew it wouldn’t be for a long time yet.

Coach Sylvester was always going on about how she wanted one of her daughters to marry into the royal family. It was her ultimate dream come true. She had been grooming her daughters from a young age to think like royals, to act like they were above everyone else and, of course, to treat others unkindly, especially their household help, which was Kurt since their old maid had passed away.

News in the town was that King and Queen Anderson were looking for a suitor for their daughter, Blaine. Their eldest son, Cooper, had abdicated, deciding to live off somewhere else and carry out his own dreams, leaving only Princess Blaine as the sole heir to the kingdom.

Everyone in the entire town knew that Princess Blaine didn’t want a male partner, that she wanted a female by her side. Some families were adamant to get their daughters noticed by Princess Blaine, even when walking down the street if the royal family happened to be out and about.

It disgusted Kurt. She wanted to find love on her own. She didn’t want to be thrown at someone else’s feet and told she had to get married. Though, if Coach Sylvester had her way, that’s exactly how Kurt was going to end up. 

Her step-sisters, however, had been told that, under no circumstances, were they ever allowed to look at anyone else until one of them had been chosen to be Princess Blaine’s wife. Kurt could see that Coach Sylvester was hoping it was Quinn that would become part of the royal family – despite the fact that Kurt had seen Quinn, on more than one occasion, in the embrace of the local cobbler’s daughter’s arms. Kurt had kept the information to herself, of course. She didn’t want to share a secret that wasn’t hers to share, despite how mean Quinn had been to her in the past.

Santana was the only step-sister, besides Kurt, who wasn’t involved with anyone and would possibly be the perfect person for Princess Blaine. 

Each outing where the royals were sure to be, Coach Sylvester would make Santana and Quinn dress up in their best dresses and she would parade them around, hoping desperately to catch the attention of the young princess.

Santana had even purposefully tripped over right before Princess Blaine’s eyes and Princess Blaine had immediately gone to help Santana. Kurt had watched from behind Coach Sylvester as Santana cried and exclaimed how her ankle had hurt so much. She had heard Princess Blaine offering to help Santana back to her home when King Anderson had beckoned her. Princess Blaine had looked torn and Kurt wondered if she truly _did_ care about the people of the town, or if it was just an act because the royal family were out in the public.

She figured she would never find out. 

Santana had thrown the biggest tantrum when they had got home. Coach Sylvester had screamed at Santana for basically throwing herself at Princess Blaine and Santana had yelled back. Kurt tried to tune out but the second she heard her father’s name being yelled, Kurt’s interest piqued again.

“Wasn’t the falling down trick how you got Burt to fall in love with you?” Santana yelled.

Kurt blinked, her gaze sliding to Coach Sylvester who had a look of pure rage on her face. “Yes, but it is not a trick that _you_ should be using! I have taught you better than to _throw_ yourself at the feet of _anyone_!”

“But mother, she was going to _leave_!” Santana exclaimed. “I had to do _something_ to get her attention and she was going to bring me back home before the King got in the way! She would have fallen in love with me, just like Burt did with you, and within a year, we would be married and we’d _all_ be living at the castle. Isn’t that what you want?”

Kurt’s brow furrowed. Coach Sylvester had tricked her father into loving her? How could she do that? Her father was the kindest man in the entire town; Kurt had no doubts about that. To hear that he was tricked, it made her blood boil.

“You tricked my father into loving you?” Kurt asked, letting herself be heard for the first time in what felt like a long time.

Coach Sylvester turned to her, seemingly a little surprised that Kurt was speaking without being spoken to. “Excuse me?” she barked.

“My father,” Kurt started. “Did you trick him into falling in love with you?”

“Now is not the time or the place, Kurterella,” Coach Sylvester said, turning her back on Kurt.

“Answer me!” Kurt exclaimed loudly. She steeled herself for the inevitable tongue lashing she was about to receive but she did not care. Her entire life was a lie. Her father had been tricked into loving Coach Sylvester and if they hadn’t met, things might be different – he could even still be alive.

Coach Sylvester rounded on Kurt, pinning her with a glare. Kurt swallowed thickly but held her ground. “I did indeed.”

Kurt’s eyes widened and she felt her breath leave her lungs in a rush. “I…” She blinked back tears, her mind swimming with thoughts, her father’s face, and her current relationship with her step-mother, how it could have all been avoided. She felt sick to her stomach and dizzy all at once.

“You _what_?” Coach Sylvester asked snidely.

“How _could_ you?” Kurt sobbed. She harshly wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

“It was very easy, you see,” Coach Sylvester said. “Burt was a kind gentleman and I needed someone to look after me and my daughters.”

“You manipulated him! Us! Did you even _love_ him?” Kurt asked.

“I loved him once but _love_ is for the weak, Kurterella,” Coach Sylvester replied evenly. “Your father had something I needed, so I married him. We both got what we wanted. He got an amazing wife and two _fantastic_ daughters out of it.”

“He already _had_ a fantastic daughter,” Kurt muttered, her cheeks still wet with tears. 

Coach Sylvester cackled. “Oh, Kurt, you don’t seriously think you were a fantastic daughter, do you?” She reached over and rested her hand on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt flinched and tried to take a step back but Coach Sylvester’s hand was firm. “You’re a… nuisance, my dear. Now, run along and start dinner. I’m getting peckish.”

The moment Coach Sylvester lifted her hold from Kurt, Kurt ran from the house and all the way into the forest. She ran and ran, only stopping when breathing became an issue. Her vision was blurred by tears and she sat down on a log, hastily wiping at her face, despite the tears still flowing.

How could Coach Sylvester have done that to her father? Kurt knew that her father was in love with Coach Sylvester but to find out that she had manipulated him into marrying her was far too much for Kurt to handle.

She wanted to run away and never look back. She didn’t have a family with those people. She just wanted her father back but that was never going to happen. He was gone forever now and that thought made Kurt’s heart ache so badly.

Kurt wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting in the forest for when she heard a noise. She looked up, expecting to see one of the many deer that were in the forest but gasped when she saw another human staring back at her.

“Hello?” Kurt asked, wiping at her face once more. It would do no good of her to have someone seeing what a mess she was.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.”

The person stepped around from the tree they were behind and came into Kurt’s view. Kurt blinked rapidly a few times and stood when she realised that none other than Princess Blaine was standing before her.

“I’m sorry, your Highness,” Kurt said. “I didn’t meant to interrupt your… your outing.”

“It is I that is sorry,” Princess Blaine corrected. “I’ve surprised you.”

“It’s quite alright,” Kurt replied. “I… I wasn’t expecting company.”

“Are you alright?” Princess Blaine asked. “You seemed quite upset.”

“It’s nothing,” Kurt said hastily. “I’m sorry, I’ll leave you in peace, ma’am.”

“Stay!” Princess Blaine exclaimed. “Please?”

Kurt paused and nodded. “As you wish.”

Princess Blaine smiled brightly at Kurt and Kurt nodded in return. “I like to come out here whenever I can,” she said, glancing up at the trees around them. “It’s peaceful.”

“But you live in a _castle_ ,” Kurt pointed out. “Isn’t it big and peaceful there?”

“Well,” Princess Blaine started, moving to sit on the log next to Kurt’s. “It’s filled with people doing things. Servants, butlers, and of course, my parents.”

Kurt bristled a little but kept her mouth closed. After Coach Sylvester’s revelation about her father, Kurt’s heart ached more than ever to have a family. The fact that Princess Blaine would _complain_ about having a loving family in her life made Kurt want to yell at her but she knew that she would be beheaded for even _daring_ to raise her voice at royalty. 

They stayed silent for a few long moments until Princess Blaine looked at Kurt, curiosity clear on her face. 

“Have I offended you?” she asked, shifting so she was facing Kurt a little more bodily.

“Not at all,” Kurt replied as she stood. She dusted off her skirt and pushed her long, slightly tatty hair over her shoulder and purposefully avoided Princess Blaine’s gaze. 

“I have!” Princess Blaine exclaimed, standing as well. “I’ve offended you and now you won’t tell me what I’ve done.”

Kurt huffed out a breath and turned to the Princess. “You complain about your life, your surroundings and yet you don’t realise that you _have_ people in your life that care about you to the point that they seemingly smother you. Some of us don’t know what that is like.”

Princess Blaine blinked. “I…” she started. “I was not aware.”

“Of course not,” Kurt replied. “Now, if you don’t mind, I have to get back home.”

“Can I at least get your name?” Princess Blaine asked, following Kurt for a few steps.

Kurt sighed inwardly and turned around to face the Princess. “Kurt,” she said simply before striding off, leaving Princess Blaine standing alone in the forest.

~*~

When she got home, Kurt made her way into the kitchen to help their other two maids, Tina and Sugar, with preparing dinner. Even though she was mad at her step-mother, she knew the punishment for dinner not being ready would be far worse than her own stubbornness.

Coach Sylvester ignored Kurt for the entire rest of the day, which Kurt didn’t mind. She would rather be ignored than annoyed by her step-mother.

That night, Kurt fell asleep by the fire, reading a book that was her mother’s. Whenever she was upset, she would find the old book and curl up next to the fireplace and just read, losing herself in the words, taking comfort in the fantasy world laid out in front of her on the paper. It helped Kurt get through many hard nights where she would lose herself in thoughts of her parents. 

She missed her father so much and she often wished that he would find his way back to come and rescue her from the life she was living but she knew that it was no use in wishing for things that couldn’t happen. 

Kurt stood and dusted herself off as best as she could. The floor next to the fire was dirty and she was covered in cinders. She had overslept and couldn’t risk getting cleaned up, lest Coach Sylvester’s breakfast be late. 

She shot Tina and Sugar an apologetic look each and got to work making Quinn’s eggs. She was very particular and didn’t like to be kept waiting as much as her mother didn’t like to be kept waiting. 

“Where _is_ breakfast?” Coach Sylvester called from the other room. “Why am I still waiting?”

“Sorry, ma’am,” Kurt said as she scurried into the dining room to put Coach Sylvester’s breakfast in front of her. 

“Where is the salt?” Coach Sylvester snapped. 

“Coming, ma’am,” Kurt replied, hurrying back to the kitchen to get the salt.

“What is this?” Quinn snapped when Tina put Quinn’s breakfast in front of her. “I asked for _one_ four minute egg, not _four one minute eggs!_ ”

“I’m sorry, milady,” Tina said, bowing her head and taking the plate away.

“The service around here has gone out the window,” Quinn muttered darkly.

The sound of someone knocking on the door startled everyone and Coach Sylvester perked up. 

“I’ll get it!” she exclaimed, pushing her chair away from the table, nearly knocking it over in her haste to get to the door.

Once Coach Sylvester, Quinn and Santana had all scurried to see who was at the door, Sugar turned to Kurt. 

“It’s the royal messenger,” she whispered, leaning a little out the window so she could see.

“What could they possibly want?” Kurt asked, her heart thudding in her chest, hoping that Princess Blaine hadn’t found out where she lived.

“Well, this _is_ excellent news indeed,” Coach Sylvester said, her voice ringing clear through the window to the kitchen where Kurt, Sugar and Tina were all standing. “Tell the Princess my daughters will be most delighted to attend.”

Kurt peeked out of the window, glancing down as the royal messenger climbed back into the carriage that had brought him to their home. What on Earth was going on that had Coach Sylvester so excited and almost _happy_?

“The King and Queen are throwing a ball!” Santana exclaimed the moment they were back inside.

Kurt froze. “A ball? Whatever for?”

Coach Sylvester looked down her nose at Kurt. “The Princess hasn’t been able to find _true love_ so the King and Queen are throwing her a ball to which she will name one lucky young lady to be her bride by the end of the night. 

“Come Quinn, Santana, we have _much_ to do if we are going to get Quinn married to the Princess.”

“What about Kurt?” Santana asked. “She’s one of your daughters too.”

The look Coach Sylvester gave her could have withered even the healthiest of plants. 

Kurt blinked and looked between her step-sister and step-mother. “Me?” she wondered.

Coach Sylvester sniffed. “Yes, yes, I suppose,” she started. “ _But_ , all of your chores have to be done and I do not want to hear a peep out of you unless you are being spoken too, understood?”

Kurt nodded dumbly. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Very well then,” Coach Sylvester said. “Come, then, girls, we need to go shopping to find your perfect ball gowns. Kurt, you can stay behind and finish your chores.”

Kurt nodded again. “Certainly.”

The moment her step-family were out of earshot, Tina and Sugar were at Kurt’s side, talking a hundred miles per minute. 

“Wait, I can’t understand you both,” Kurt said, leaning against the counter.

“Don’t you understand?” Tina started. “ _You_ have a chance of being a royal!”

Kurt shook her head. “I don’t want to be royal,” she replied. “I would much rather stay here and be with you two. Let Quinn be royal, she wants it more.”

“Wash your mouth out,” Sugar said, aghast. “Just think of the things you could accomplish if _you_ were royal.”

Kurt couldn’t let herself entertain those silly notions. It wouldn’t do her any good to have such romantic thoughts flitting through her mind. “I’m fine staying here and being a servant.”

Tina and Sugar sighed in unison. “You should be ambitious,” Tina said. “It would do you good.”

Kurt gave them a small smile. “I have work to do,” she responded, picking up a broom. 

Kurt worked hard for the entire day. She used her chores to keep her mind focused off the royals and the ball that was being held in just a few days’ time. 

Coach Sylvester, Quinn and Santana were going to be out all day looking for their perfect dresses, which gave Kurt the time to herself that she desired. Once she had finished all of her chores, she picked up a basket and went for a stroll through the forest to see if she could find some flowers to decorate the dining table with. The house always looked better with a bit of colour, she thought.

Kurt was humming to herself, picking only the best flowers, when she heard a noise. She looked around and a moment later, she spotted Princess Blaine trying to hide behind a tree.

Kurt contemplated on ignoring her and continuing to pick flowers but Princess Blaine spotted her staring.

“Good afternoon,” Princess Blaine greeted.

Kurt gave her a tight smile. “Good afternoon, your Highness.”

Princess Blaine smiled brightly at her. “How are you on this fine day?” she asked, slowly but surely making her way over to Kurt, stopping every now and then to bend down and pluck a flower from the ground.

“I’m well,” Kurt replied. “I trust you are as well?”

Princess Blaine nodded, stopping to pick up yet another flower. She had a small bunch in her hand, full of beautiful, vibrant colours. Kurt was sure it would smell wonderful by the time Princess Blaine was done.

“I am,” Princess Blaine replied, sorting the bunch of flowers in her hand. “I wanted to personally let you know that I am holding a ball in three days’ time. I hope that you will be able to make it.”

“Yes, I had heard about that,” Kurt replied, shifting the basket she was holding from one hand to the other. 

“You have?” Princess Blaine asked, glancing up at Kurt with her gorgeous golden brown eyes, a smile gracing her face. 

Kurt nodded. “I hear you’re going to pick a wife by the end of the evening as well.”

“That was my parents’ stipulation,” Princess Blaine replied. “I’m not getting any younger and they want me to run the country and produce heirs to the throne.”

“Good luck with that,” Kurt said, turning to leave, taking long strides through the forest. 

“Wait!” Princess Blaine called out. “Why do you keep doing that to me? I just want to speak with you, Kurt.”

“I fear we have nothing in common to talk about,” Kurt replied, stopping so that Princess Blaine could catch up to her. 

“You intrigue me so much,” Princess Blaine began. “I have never met anyone who seems so… _offended_ by the fact that I am a Princess.”

“Perhaps you need to get out more,” Kurt replied. “Now, if you will, I need to be on my way.”

“Please stop,” Princess Blaine said. “Spend an hour with me, please, let me prove to you that I am not the royal monster you think I am.”

“I’m afraid it would take more than an hour,” Kurt replied. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand after she had spoken, as if it would take back the words that she had said. 

Princess Blaine looked as shocked as Kurt felt. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as passionate as you are. Doesn’t it exhaust you?”

Kurt paused. “Only when I’m around you,” she responded. “Fine, I will give you an hour.”

Princess Blaine smiled. “Thank you,” she said. She then held out the bunch of flowers towards Kurt. “These are for you.”

Kurt’s lips quirked in a smile as she took the bunch from Princess Blaine’s hand. “Thank you,” she replied, bringing them to her face and inhaling deeply. The scent was just as beautiful as she imagined it would be. She took one last sniff before adding them to her basket. “They’re wonderful.”

“I’m glad you liked,” Princess Blaine said. “I picked them just for you.”

Kurt couldn’t help but smile then and she followed Princess Blaine back through the forest. Princess Blaine started the conversation and Kurt responded to each and every question that the princess had with passion and enthusiasm – all the while keeping her true life a secret from her.

Kurt feared that Princess Blaine would never forgive her if she found out that Kurt was a commoner, a servant in her own house. No, it was best that she keep those details to herself. She could talk to Princess Blaine and go back home to her real life. Hopefully her words will inspire Princess Blaine to do more good for the townsfolk and taking care of those that were less fortunate than she was. It is what Kurt would do if she were a princess. 

Night came upon them faster than Kurt realised and soon, she was showing Princess Blaine how to light a fire by rubbing two sticks together.

“How do you know all of this?” Princess Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled as she sat down on the log next to Princess Blaine. “My father taught me,” she replied. “He always made sure that I knew the basic necessities to survive if I ever found myself lost or having to light fires for Princesses who don’t know how.”

Princess Blaine playfully nudged her shoulder against Kurt’s own. “I’ve never been out in the forest this late,” she said. “Doesn’t it scare you?”

Kurt shook her head. “Not at all,” she replied. “Nature is a wonderful thing. It provides you with almost everything you’ll need to survive. You just need to know _how_ and you could live out here for years.”

Princess Blaine had this look of awe on her face whenever Kurt spoke. It made her a little uncomfortable seeing such a glance sent her way but Kurt didn’t mention it.

“You,” Princess Blaine started, “are one talented young woman.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied. 

“So, what’s for dinner?” Princess Blaine asked. 

Kurt laughed and stood, dusting herself off. “How about you stay here while I go and find something?”

Princess Blaine seemed hesitant but she nodded. “Alright.”

Kurt headed deeper into the forest and settled on catching a couple of squirrels for herself and the princess. They were harder to catch than they were to kill and within half an hour, Kurt was heading back to the clearing where she had left Princess Blaine.

“There you are!” Princess Blaine exclaimed. “I was getting worried.”

“Sorry,” Kurt replied. “They were tricker to catch than I anticipated.”

Kurt dropped the squirrels at Princess Blaine’s feet and walked over to her basket of flowers to pick up the knife she kept in there.

“…We’re eating _that_?” Princess Blaine asked, sounding rather worried at the thought.

Kurt smiled. “Has the Princess never had squirrel before?” she teased. 

“Never,” Princess Blaine replied. “Well, that I know of.”

Kurt chuckled. “It’s harmless,” she said. “I just have to skin them and get them roasting but they should be done within a couple of hours.”

“You’re going to skin them?” Princess Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt with wide eyes.

Kurt nodded. “Would you rather eat the fur too?”

“Of course not,” Princess Blaine replied. “I just… It seems so barbaric.”

Kurt sat down on the log next to Princess Blaine again. “You can look away, if you want. I won’t make you watch but if you want dinner, then I’m going to have to skin them.”

Princess Blaine nodded. “Right, I can do this,” she said.

“Good,” Kurt said, picking up the knife again. She made a clean cut, exactly how her father had taught her and there was a thud next to her. She glanced over to see that Princess Blaine had promptly passed out.

Kurt sighed and got up to check on her. She figured she would finish skinning the squirrels while Princess Blaine wasn’t conscious to watch. She finished in record time and had them over the fire to roast before she shook Princess Blaine awake. 

“Are you touching me with your bloodied hand?” Princess Blaine asked carefully.

Kurt quickly retracted her hand. “Sorry,” she apologised. “I’ll just go to the stream and clean up.”

She left Princess Blaine alone again and hastily made her way to the nearby stream to wash up. She cleaned her hands, making sure to flick out the blood from underneath her nails. The night was warm and Kurt could hear the sound of crickets all around her. She shrugged off her outer layer of clothing to cool down. If she had been alone, she would have gone for a swim but she didn’t want to keep Princess Blaine waiting too much longer.

Kurt made her way back to Princess Blaine again and sat down on the log once more. She set her clothing next to her and smiled when Princess Blaine jumped a little.

“Where are your clothes?” she asked.

“You make it sound like I’m naked,” Kurt responded as she pointed to the clothes sitting next to her. “I was warm and I didn’t feel like wearing such a heavy cloak and skirt anymore. I’m _still_ wearing trousers and a shirt.”

“Yes, well,” Princess Blaine trailed off with a faint clearing of her throat. “Would those squirrels be ready to eat yet?” she asked.

Kurt smiled. “Not for another hour and a half, at least,” she replied. 

Princess Blaine sighed. “I guess I shall just have to entertain myself by asking you questions.”

“Surely you must be bored of that by now – you spent all afternoon doing it,” Kurt replied, unable to stop the grin from appearing on her face. 

“Not at all,” Princess Blaine replied with a smile that brightened her whole face. “ _Especially_ not with someone who is as passionate as you are.”

Kurt flushed briefly before making herself a little more comfortable so she could talk with Princess Blaine.

They kept talking while they ate and Princess Blaine made a face that Kurt would never forget when she took her first bite of the squirrel. Kurt couldn’t help but laugh but Princess Blaine persisted and continued to eat the rest, even though Kurt didn’t expect her to at all.

Kurt was slowly beginning to realise that Princess Blaine wasn’t as bad as Kurt thought she was. She was just a princess that was following in her parents’ footsteps; Kurt couldn’t blame her for that. She just had to think of Quinn and Santana and how Coach Sylvester behaved around them. They were just acting out what they had been shown, they all didn’t know any better, not really. They had all been in situations where their parents had been a strong hand in their growing up; it would be hard for anyone to break out of that mould. Kurt was glad she’d had her father for the first eight years of her life. He worked hard but he always made sure that Kurt knew the real values of life.

“That was the weirdest thing I have ever eaten,” Princess Blaine said once they had finished eating their squirrel. 

Kurt smiled as she dusted off her hands. “You get used to it,” she said. “C’mon, let’s go wash off at the stream; my hands are all sticky from eating.”

“Mine too,” Princess Blaine replied. 

Kurt led the way to the stream and squatted down to wash her hands in it. Swishing the water around until she was sure that her hands were clean. She glanced over at Princess Blaine who was concentrating hard and she sloshed a little water her way, wetting the Princess Blaine’s arm.

She looked up, blinking and Kurt couldn’t help but smile cheekily. 

Princess Blaine didn’t hesitate before splashing Kurt back with the water and Kurt laughed, doing the same back to her. They chased each other around the small clearing, trying to fling off the last of the water on their hands at each other. Kurt stopped when she realised her hands were dry and it caused Princess Blaine to crash straight into her.

Kurt smiled and Princess Blaine beamed back at her. Princess Blaine had a strange look on her face and she reached up to cup Kurt’s face with one of her hands.

“You are such an exquisite human being,” Princess Blaine said softly, swiping her thumb over the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “And you had squirrel on your face still.”

Kurt shook her head when she realised that that’s all Princess Blaine wanted to do and she took a step backwards. “I should go,” she said. “It’s late and–” Before Kurt could finish her sentence, Princess Blaine’s lips were pressed against hers in the sweetest kiss. Kurt kissed back, tilting her head a little to deepen the kiss. Princess Blaine’s hand came back to her cheek to hold her. 

Kurt was overwhelmed. She couldn’t believe she was standing in the middle of the forest, kissing the _Princess_. There were so many ways that this could end badly for her if she wasn’t careful.

“Princess,” Kurt whispered when the kiss came to a natural end. “I…”

“Please,” Princess Blaine started. “Call me Blaine.”

Kurt bit her lip and closed her eyes. “Princess… _Blaine_. We should… It’s late and we should go.”

“Do you want to go?” Princess Blaine asked.

Kurt shook her head slowly. “No,” she admitted. “I don’t.”

Princess Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt soundly on the lips again. “Then we shall stay. There is no one around to stop us. We should take advantage of this beautiful night and spend it _together_.”

Kurt couldn’t find it in herself to say no. Consequences be damned.

~*~

Kurt didn’t get home until the sun had started to rise in the sky. Between kisses and cuddles next to the fire with Princess Blaine, time had slipped away from them. She was certain that she was going to hear about this from her step-mother but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She as too happy and too… dare she think it, in _love_ with the princess.

She couldn’t believe how her night had turned out.

Kurt collapsed onto her bed the second she stepped into her room and prepared to just sleep the day away. 

She was rudely awoken not an hour later by her step-family standing over her bed. Coach Sylvester asked if she wasn’t well and Kurt felt her stomach drop. She claimed that she was unwell and that they would have to make their own breakfasts. Coach Sylvester sniffed and abruptly left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Kurt didn’t stay in bed much longer than that, guilt settling in her stomach. She got up and helped Tina and Sugar with all of the chores that needed doing. 

Kurt wandered back into her room shortly after lunch to find Coach Sylvester, Quinn and Santana in her room, holding up her mother’s ball gown. 

“What are you doing?” Kurt demanded.

“Trying on my dress, of course,” Quinn said as she held Kurt’s mother’s dress against her body. “It will have to be taken in, obviously.” She threw Kurt a glare and Kurt saw red.

“Give that back,” she demanded. “That does not belong to you!”

“Do you really think you’re ever going to use it?” Coach Sylvester asked. “After your behaviour this morning _and_ staying out all night, did you really think I was going to let you go to the ball after that?”

“That’s _mine_!” Kurt said. “And it belonged to _my_ mother.”

“Yes,” Quinn said, turning to Kurt, still holding the dress. “And she’s _dead_.”

Kurt strode across the room and punched Quinn square in the face, sending her flying back over Kurt’s bed, heels in the air as she flailed before falling.

The look on Coach Sylvester’s face told Kurt that she was going to be in a world of trouble.

~*~

Kurt was whipped for her behaviour, her back torn to shreds.

She sobbed, feeling sorry for herself as she lay face down on her bed. 

Santana sat beside her, carefully washing out the cuts with a warm wash cloth. Kurt whimpered at each movement but she knew that it needed to be done.

“You brought this on yourself, you know,” Santana whispered. “First with breakfast, then with the dress…”

Kurt stayed silent.

“Though, I’ll never forget the way Quinn’s feet went up over her head like that,” Santana said.

Kurt chuckled and winced as the movement caused her back to flare up with pain.

Santana stroked a hand through Kurt’s hair before leaving her alone once more.

~*~

Kurt was confined to the house as punishment. She wasn’t allowed to go wandering through the forest, collecting flowers or even to take a stroll. She was worried that Princess Blaine thought she was ignoring her but there was nothing that she could do. Coach Sylvester was watching her like a hawk.

The day of the ball came and thankfully Kurt’s mother’s dress and the matching shoes couldn’t be found anywhere. 

“Where are they, Kurterella?” Coach Sylvester demanded.

“I don’t know!” Kurt replied. She was thankful they were missing. 

“Give them back this instant!”

“Even if I did know where they were,” Kurt started. “I would rather _die_ than see _her_ wearing my mother’s dress!”

Coach Sylvester’s nostrils flared. “That could be arranged,” she muttered before stalking off. 

She reappeared moments later and dragged Kurt by the hand to the cellar. She threw Kurt in there and locked the door behind her. 

“If you know what’s good for you,” Coach Sylvester warned and Kurt figured she was speaking to Tina and Sugar. “You won’t open that door or you will all be out of this house in an instant.”

Kurt sobbed to herself. Her back still ached and her wrist hurt where Coach Sylvester had grabbed her. 

An hour after she had heard the front door slam shut and the house fall silent; there was someone at the cellar door. Kurt glanced up to see Sugar peeking in, a guilty but happy look on her face.

“You have to go to the ball,” Sugar said. “I know you’re in love with Princess Blaine and she is with you – you need to go.”

“How…?” Kurt wondered.

“I came to look for you the other night,” Sugar responded. “You two were kissing so I left you alone. Quinn _can’t_ get picked to be Princess Blaine’s wife. The entire town will suffer for it. It needs to be you, Kurt, and Princess Blaine is already in love with you.”

Kurt bit her lip and was about to respond when Tina came in, holding Kurt’s mother’s dress and the matching shoes. 

“You found them!” Kurt exclaimed. 

“We couldn’t very well let Quinn or Coach Sylvester get their grubby hands on this, could we?” Tina said. “Santana gave it to us and told us to hide it.”

Kurt felt a rush of gratitude towards her step-sister.

“Let’s get you into this and to the ball,” Tina said.

Kurt nodded and hastily undressed so she could put her ball gown on.

Soon enough, Kurt was in her mother’s gorgeous blue ball gown, complete with matching glass slippers. 

Kurt felt fantastic. She twirled around in her dress, laughing as it swished with her. Tina and Sugar did her hair and make-up and Kurt hastily left the house in hopes that the ball wasn’t over yet.

“Don’t forget,” Sugar started. “The invitation said that Princess Blaine was choosing her bride at midnight. You’ve got to be in her line of sight by then.”

“I will,” Kurt promised.

Kurt made it to the palace just in time. Everyone was dancing and clearly enjoying themselves. There were many gorgeous women in dresses, all hoping to be the one that Princess Blaine chose to be her wife.

Kurt scanned the room, hoping to spot Princess Blaine before her step-family saw her. She couldn’t help but smile brightly when her gaze met Princess Blaine’s from across the room.

Princess Blaine immediately made her way to Kurt and stopped in front of her, her entire being radiating happiness. “You came.”

Kurt nodded. “I did,” she said, accepting Princess Blaine’s offered hand. 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come. I went to the forest every day, hoping to see you but you never came.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt apologised. “I was previously engaged and couldn’t get away.”

“You’re here now,” Princess Blaine said. “That’s what matters.”

Kurt returned Princess Blaine’s smile and let Princess Blaine lead her onto the dance floor. The crowd parted once they noticed that Princess Blaine was dancing with someone. Kurt ducked her head as she realised that everyone’s gaze was on them.

Princess Blaine smiled and kissed the back of Kurt’s hand before taking her into her arms and dancing with her. Kurt kept her gaze on Princess Blaine the entire time, feeling happiness bubble in her stomach. She felt so safe in Princess Blaine’s arms. Like nothing could go wrong.

Of course, that was when it all decided to go wrong.

Once the song had ended, Kurt heard the distinct voice of her step-mother calling her name. Kurt glanced around, trying to spot her before Coach Sylvester could cause a scene but she wasn’t lucky enough.

Somewhere in the distance, a clock started to dong, indicating that it was midnight.

“What are you doing here?” Coach Sylvester demanded.

Kurt looked from Coach Sylvester to Princess Blaine and bit her lip.

“Excuse you, madam,” Princess Blaine said, stepping in front of Kurt. “You cannot talk to her like that.”

“I will talk to my _servants_ however I want to,” Coach Sylvester said snidely.

Princess Blaine’s eyes widened and she looked at Kurt. “Kurt,” she said. “Please tell me that this woman isn’t correct.”

Kurt felt like her heart had dropped to her feet.

“Bow before royalty, you insolent child,” Coach Sylvester said.

Kurt’s gaze flicked between Coach Sylvester’s smug gaze to Princess Blaine’s hurt one. She did the only thing she could think of. She ran.

She ran as fast as she could out of the castle, ignoring the outrageous cries of the crowd and Princess Blaine behind her.

She stumbled at the top of the stairs leading out of the castle and she kept running before she realised that she had lost one of her glass slippers.

Kurt kept running until she made it home. The house was quiet and Kurt fell onto her bed, still in her mother’s ball gown and cried herself to sleep. 

The next morning, she woke before anyone else and changed out of her now rumpled ball gown into her work clothes. She collected the eggs from the chicken coop and milked the cow, all before the sun rose. 

She ignored Sugar’s and Tina’s questions as she roughly kneaded the dough for the bread. She was stupid to think that anything could possibly go right for herself and Princess Blaine. Utterly stupid.

Just before noon, there was a knock at the door and Kurt heard the royal messenger declare himself.

“Kurt!” Sugar exclaimed. “Come quick!”

Kurt sighed and dusted her hands on her apron, making her way through the house. 

She stopped when she saw Princess Blaine standing in her living room, holding Kurt’s glass slipper on a cushion in her hands. 

“I believe this belongs to you,” Princess Blaine said softly.

Kurt blinked as Princess Blaine urged her to sit down and slipped the glass slipper onto her foot. 

“I love you, Kurt,” Princess Blaine started. “I don’t care what your status is. I love _you_. Will you marry me?”

Kurt nodded. She felt tears pricking the backs of her eyes as she all but threw herself into Princess Blaine’s arm, balanced awkwardly on one glass slipper. She could hear Quinn’s cry of outrage but she pushed it out of her mind in favour of letting Princess Blaine kiss her soundly on the lips.

For the first time in her life, Kurt was excited about her future. 

With Princess Blaine by her side, she was sure to have her happily ever after.


End file.
